


Jack's Last Chance

by EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe



Series: Halloween Horror Nights Reader-Insert Adventures [3]
Category: Halloween Horror Nights - Fandom
Genre: F/M, HHN, Halloween Horror Nights, Jack the Clown - Freeform, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 01:24:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6218161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe/pseuds/EveryDayIsHalloweenForMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Female Reader Insert! This is the story of Chance, the story of YOU. It's 2006 and you just got accepted at your new job as a night guard at Shadybrook, but during the night a certain evil clown breaks free from his cell. You're forced to go stop him but he ends up stopping you. You wake up to find yourself far from home, far from work, far from anything you know but that clown's still there only inches from your face. Major trigger warnings! Gore. Murder. Cussing. All the adult contents. Reader discretion is seriously advised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To Shadybrook

**Author's Note:**

> This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writing software and replace/edit the words below.
> 
> Enjoy your adventure!
> 
>  
> 
> (Y/N) replace with your first name.  
> (L/N) replace with your last name.  
> (H/C) replace with your hair color.  
> (H/L) replace with your hair length.  
> (E/C) replace with your eye color.  
> (S/T) replace with your skin tone.

This story is best read if you copy and paste it into Microsoft Word or a similar document writing software and replace/edit the words below.

Enjoy your adventure!

  
(Y/N) replace with your first name.  
(L/N) replace with your last name.  
(H/C) replace with your hair color.  
(H/L) replace with your hair length.  
(E/C) replace with your eye color.  
(S/T) replace with your skin tone.

  
...........................................................................................................................

 

Blackness, as I stare only at the back of my eyelids. Taking a deep breath in through my nose I allow my eyes to open and lock onto the sight of the overwhelming grey building. Orange and brown leaves circle in the air at my feet as they brush against the ankles of my boots on their way past me. The orange tinged ombre sky hiding behind the dark grey clouds looming over the building, it was sunset. I was early I had to be, it was my first day after all and I needed to get better acquainted with how things worked around here. Swallowing silently as I thought to myself about my new job my large (e/c) eyes gazed at the dreary looking building that towered before me. The large weathered sign read Shady Brook with smaller words below it finishing their statement Rest Home and Sanitarium. The metal bars on the windows overlooking the front entrance path made my brows purse ever so slightly as I questioned the need for them considering the fact that behind the bars there was already iron grates securing nothing could come or go through those surely heavily locked windows. Yes it was a maximum security institute, but for which ever reason it struck me as odd only now even though I had visited Shady Brook before for my interview. My mind recoiled from questioning the possible horror stories that backed up the need for so many window re-enforcements and returned to my original thoughts. My job. I was honestly amazed they had hired me, if it wasn't for how much I needed the money I would have laughed thinking they were joking. I was the new nightguard for Shady Brook, but thank god not the only nightguard - I wouldn't be alone.  
.  
.  
I was never one to get scared easily, actually quiet the opposite really. I've always had a special love in my heart for spooky things: scary movies, halloween, creepy video games, ghost stories, hell even music of an eerie nature. Which might explain why I would be drawn to interview for a job here working a nightshift rather than say a library or Burger King or at the mall like everyone else I knew seemed to be doing. It didn't bother me, the forboding vibes of the place didn't strike me with fear at all, though I could easily see why my friends had protested me working at the so called 'haunted asylum', the only opinions on it that hit home were my mom's concern for my safety but even those were silenced after I explained how I wouldn't be the only one on staff and how cushy it actually was. I mean how many jobs do you know that literally pay you to sit in your own little private office and play on your phone all night? I even planned on bringing my iPad with me and catching up on some Netflix. The only thing I really had to do was just keep an eye on the monitors, check in with the other nightguards via walkie talkie, and make sure my area was nice and tidy for the day shift guards who actually did have to do real work. My main job though, aside from what I'd actually be doing was that I was in charge of security monitoring during transport which basically meant that while the other actual guards would be taking the patient from their cell and bringing them down to transport them into the safety vans to bring them wherever I'd be watching like an hawk through the monitors to make sure every detail that happened was on the up and up. However I knew I'd never need to actually do it, they had to hire someone to fill that position due to some legal thing but the fact remained that Shady Brook actually didn't transport during the night. The last call for transportation of patients just before lights out which was at 7:00 - mind you I wouldn't even show up for work until 10:00 and my shift would end at 5:00am again hours before the patients would even be brought to breakfast. However today was different because I had gotten there early, it was late sunset but I was still over an hour early for work as agreed upon. The director of the sanitarium Dr.Rosenburg had suggested I come an hour early so she could show me around a bit herself which was welcoming to say the least. It was funny actually, I had shown up early for showing up early.  
.  
.  
With a determined grin I stepped across the worn out grey paved path and to the caged front doors. Opening the gate to the caged doorstep I could feel a gaze upon me as I looked to my left to find a security camera in the corner, looking to it I smiled and gave a small wave of my hand knowing one of my new coworkers were watching me. A short buzz came from the call box as I turned to it, a soft voice spoke "Why hello there, Miss (y/n)(l/n)." "Hi, Steve." I greeted back now recognizing the country twanged voice as Steve. I had met him when I came for my interview, he was a kind older gentleman who worked the day shift at Shady Brook for the past seven years which apparently was an achievement here, I had been told at my interview how very few employees work at Shady Brook for long. Creepy? Probably. A challenge? Most definitely. Besides, Steve himself and how long he had worked there proved there wasn't anything to really fear and he actually had real work to do with the patients as opposed to my rather lackadaisical position. "You've come early, huh?" his voice carrying an amused chuckle, "Yeah, Dr.Rosenburg asked me to come early but I may have outdone myself a bit." I sheepishly smiled to the camera as I explained, though he meant no harm by the comment and something told me he was actually slightly impressed by the fact.  
.  
.  
"Alright darlin', come on in." he spoke welcomingly as the doors clicked unlocked and automatically opened themselves, now as if any normal hospital doors only made of thick metal instead of glass. The doors were painted a very dark brown with a nice sized window in each that were protected once more with iron grates - you could see through them but there would be no getting through them unless the doors were unlocked by security. Stepping inside warm air brushed into me, autumn's chill to the air would not be felt in here thank goodness, I was always very prone to getting cold easily. I had found myself in the front entrance lobby as a secretary sat behind a desk a large number of feet in front of me, her fingers diligently typing away at her keyboard as she seemed to be doing something important. Her thin black brows in a thoughtful scowl as the blue hued screen reflected a bit in her large frame glasses. My shoes clicked across the floor as I neared her desk, "Hi, I'm (y/n) (l/n) the new nightguard. Dr. Rosenburg asked me to come in early to speak with her, do you know where I could find her?" I asked with a polite smile but she never turned from her screen, only her olive eyes flickered to me once as I had spoke. I silently raised a brow, either she was in the middle of something more important than I first gave her credit for or she was a rude bitch. Pursing her lips some she finally turned her attention to me, "Sorry about that," she spoke softly before clearing her throat. I almost felt guilty for my thoughts of her being purposely rude. "I just had to wrap that up real quick. Now, Dr.Rosenburg? She's in a meeting which ends in about..." her voice trickled off as she glanced to her computer monitor, obviously checking the time on the small clock in the corner. "Twenty minutes, give or take. But you can wait for her in her office, I'll let her know you're here." her olive eyes returning to me as she finished speaking. Wow, I really was too early. My (e/c) eyes widened at the realization but I quickly nonchalantly looked away before clearing my throat under my breath. Glancing back to the woman I calmly smiled, "Thanks. Which way is her office again?" I changed the subject slightly, she no doubt was already pegging me as an odd goody goody early bird. "I don't seem to remember from the last time I was here." I explained as my sight began dashing about the area all the while filling through my memory hunting to remember which way I had went before. Rising from her chair the black haired woman sighed before plastering on a faux polite smile, "Allow me to show you the way."  
.  
.  
Tick-tock. Tick-tock. Tick-tock. It was so silent I would have been able to hear my own blood flowing through my veins if it wasn't for the deafening and never ending ticking of the clock which hung on the wall scowling at me. Shifting a bit in the uncomfortable chair my gaze wandered about. Before me was a regal looking desk with a green leather chair neatly tucked behind it, behind that sat bookshelves stuffed with matching book sets all leather bound from what I could tell and in between the bookshelves hanging on the wall was that obnoxious clock. Ticking. Ticking. I turned my attention to my left to attempt to force my attention off the ticking, there hung different phds and diplomas all framed and hung beside the windows overlooking what seemed to be empty fields. My brows raised as I only just now realized the walls of the office were painted a simple dusty pink, Dr. Rosenburg's office was actually pink. Well as close as grey could get to the color pink anyway. My eyes shifted back to the infernal thing that continuously ticked ticked ticked away at me. I decided in that moment I hated the object, enough to give it a look of irritation as if it could somehow comprehend the pest it was being. I turned to my right with a sigh as I leaned back against the chair, more book cases and some photos of flowers hung on the wall with a trash bin seemingly empty sitting beneath the pictures awaiting some garbage to gobble up. My ears perked as finally another sound was heard, something else to hear besides that stupid clock. The click clacks of footsteps and muffled voices as two people scurried down the hall. I turned my complete attention to the doorway and fixed my posture some to look more professional to whomever it may be - I was after all a security guard here now, might as well act the part even if I wasn't on duty just yet. Through the doorway came Dr. Rosenburg carrying folders and folders of paperwork and some sort of leather binder that reminded me of my old trapper keeper from grade school, may you rest in peace rainbow kitty trapper keeper wherever you are.  
.  
.  
"Ah, (l/n) you're here already?" Dr. Rosenburg flashed a toothy smile at me as she briskly strutted into the room and over to her desk. The autumn sunset cascading a warm orange hue into the room that her movement past the windows disrupted in passing. I quickly rose to my feet in a proper stance with a small determined grin, "Yes ma'am. (y/n) (l/n) reporting for duty. I hope that's alright?" My voice showing a twinge of meekness at my question. Setting her things down onto her desk she looked at me over her thin framed glasses and smirked. "Of course, I asked you to come in early. Though I didn't expect this early." She spoke as I hung on her words feeling a bit bashful though I hid it well. "I like that. Shows dedication and ability to follow orders to the detail. Good work." She smiled crookedly and sat down in her leather chair. My shoulders relaxed, ok she liked that I was earlier than expected, good. She nodded to me and I sat back down in my seat. She began sorting through papers and moving her files around on her desk into little piles. "Alright so as you know (l/n) we're a little understaffed at the moment. Well understaffed would be putting it lightly actually, seeing as I'm having to act as human resources for the time being." Situating her desk to her liking she looked up at me through her glasses, some loose strands of her hair in her face as she spoke.  
.  
.  
"This won't be an easy job. You know how it is for us girls. We've got to stick together. Anyone else would have brushed over you without a second thought as a security guard, let alone a night guard. But I see potential in you, you've got a spark of- what is it again? Chutzpah. You've got spunk and real courage for taking this position. It'll be dark, it'll be creepy, there will be times where you'll be bored out of your mind so I hear but you should do fine. What I wanted to talk with you about is this - Shadybrook...well Shadybrook is going through some tough times. Our funding has gone down the past couple of years so some things around here may be a bit outdated but still functional. Our president Michelle Estep-Spencer has recently stepped down from her position and now the board is scrambling to find a replacement, which means it'll take even longer before we can update. Why I'm telling all of you this is because...well to put it frankly, you'll see some odd things while on the job. This is stuff we didn't tell you when you applied. Employee confidentiality is something we're forced to take very seriously right now as the company is going through some legal allegations. Rest assured the problems are being tended to, but as you can surely understand the company is in quite the pickle at the present time." She explained folding her hands.  
.  
.  
All this caused me to raise a concerned brow, "Legal allegations?" I questioned. She gave me a hard look over as if studying me before divulging any more information. "There's been some issues raised regarding the health code of our facility, for the patients' sake. These issues are being dealt with legally and we're striving for a clean bill of health by the next, actually licensed, health inspector." She answered. After having finished speaking she looked over me again, I suppose my interest in what happened showed because she sighed casually before talking some more. "Look, we had some kid come in a few weeks ago. He's still in training to become a health inspector and he got a sight of one of the bathrooms right after a riot-" Her eyes bulged wide at her own words she let slip. Clearing her throat in an attempt to cover herself I blinked widely, a riot? There was a riot that broke out in the bathrooms? A messy one at that? "Well, lets just say it wasn't exactly spotless after that and he made a mountain out of a mole hill and issued that Shadybrook get shut down until repairs were made to his specifications. Mind you he wasn't properly licensed at all, much to our secretary's confusion as she ushered him around the facility." She gave a look of contempt out of her door to her office as if to the secretary at the front desk I met earlier. No wonder she seemed like she didn't want to escort me to Dr.Rosenburg's office.  
.  
.  
Wow, riots, law suits, health code violations, the president quit - this place was a mess. No wonder they hired me so easily and without any previous work in security. Turning her eyes back to me she smiled calmly, "I trust this all will stay between you and me? Confidentiality?" she winked. Swallowing my brows met in unease. Was this such a good idea anymore? Working here? "You've got it boss." I smiled, still unsure. Her grin widened, "Oh excellent, you'll be just fine here then!" She chirped all happy now. "Alright now that all that nasty boring stuff is aside, how about I show you to your work station?" She rose from her chair and began strutting out from behind her desk. Surprised by the sudden change in mood I stood up quickly and nodded, "Yes ma'am!" I chirped back mimicking her enthusiasm though I was still completely unsure of this whole thing.


	2. Here's Your Center Of Operations

Dr. Rosenburg's glossy navy colored heels clicked across the linoleum tile floor of the hallways as she led me down corridor after corridor. She spat off little historical facts about how Shadybrook was built in 1907 by Jeremy Irvington a wealthy doctor who was fascinated with the human mind and how it worked, then going by the original name of Irvington's Psychiatric Asylum. By 1918, four years after Irvington's death the hospital's funding ran short and was taken by the state. A year later it closed due to a shortage of patients after a suicide epidemic but was reopened in 1928 as a hospital and renamed thusly. It wasn't until 1947 that it was turned back into a mental institute and named back to it's original title,though updated a bit to the Irvington Institute. Again it was shortly lived after only two decades and went out of business, resting abandoned from 1961 until in 1982 it was purchased again by another private company in business with the state when it was finally renamed to Shadybrook Rest Home and Sanitarium. It worked as a normal mental health institute for a while until in 1994 when it became more or less a maximum security mental health and correctional facility, housing dangerous patients. Though it didn't truly face any real dangers until just in 2003, what happened Dr. Rosenburg didn't say but I got the weirdest feeling that whatever happened it had to do with murder. I silently gulped to myself, attempting to shake the nightmarish thoughts from my mind. I didn't know what happened, why would I just jump to conclusions like that? Get a grip, self! Well then again, with this place's record....

"And here we are, this is the security break room." She smiled over her shoulder to me as she pointed off to a doorway in front of us. Leading me inside she motioned to a man sitting on a couch against the wall. I stepped through the doorway blinking with a nervous though friendly smile on. "Hey fellas! This is the newest member of the team. Please welcome (y/n) (l/n)." She smiled. I could now see there were three men within the room, all perched about on chairs or old scruffed up couches. The one man on the couch seemed to be the oldest, sporting a black and grey mustache he almost reminded me of that newspaper guy from the spiderman movies. The other two men seemed around their thirties, one wearing glasses with black and seemingly growing out hair. He looked like the youngest, but only possibly 33 years old. The other man had dirty blonde hair and strikingly blue eyes, his nose was a bit unfortunate looking though as it hooked a bit weird. The oldest looking one looked to me intensely, more or less scowling at me. "Hi, I'm looking forward to working with you guys." I smiled shifting my sight between the three of them. Dr. Rosenburg touched my shoulder as she brushed past me out of the door, "Good luck on your first night, (l/n)!" She chirped while patting my shoulder on her way out. My eyes widened as I spun around following her with my eyes as she left. I heard the shuffle of movement behind me and turned to find the oldest mustached guy was now standing. 

"Welcome to the team, (l/n)." He actually smiled to me, in a friendly manner and offered his hand. I was surprised but stepped up and took his hand, "Thank you." I smiled. We shook hands as the blonde man stood up from a desk he had been sitting on by the water cooler. "I'm Sparks, nice to have another set of eyes on the team." He grinned like a cowboy and offered me his hand next, I took it and we shook hands as well. "Pleased to meet you Sparks." I grinned. Wow, this was going surprisingly well. At first I had thought they didn't like me or something but now they seemed friendly enough. The other man sat in a chair at another desk, his attention on a laptop before him. "Hey, Trevors! Quit being rude." The mustached man barked. The man with glasses I now knew to be named Trevors shot his attention over to me and gave a small wave, "I'm Trevors, great to meet you." He said less than charismatically. I smiled and stepped over to him offering my hand. He looked me up and down before taking my hand and giving a small shake then turned back to his laptop. Suddenly an arm was draped over my shoulders making my head spin to find Sparks leaning on me, "Oh don't take it personally. Ol' Trevors here is just real serious is all." I chuckled and pushed Sparks off from me. Jeez, looks like I'd be one of the boys now? With a grin I playfully punched Sparks' arm, "Don't worry I don't take much personally." I sassed. His eyes got big in shock as a grin crept across his features, "Shoot, she's got balls. I like her!" He commented to the mustached man. I reluctantly smiled, slightly uncomfortable but I didn't get any feeling of unease from these jokesters. The mustache man pushed Sparks over to where he was sitting before, "Good, she'll need that spunk on the job. Now, I'm Officer Rollins chief security officer and head of night shift for now while we're filling job positions. Me and Sparks will be on patrol of the place while Trevors there takes the front gate. You'll be our eyes and ears up in the security room, let me show you to your office." He smiled gruffly as he motioned me to follow. Turning back he eyed Trevors, "As for you, quit off that stupid game and get your ass to that booth on the double. Shifts start real soon."

Dr.Rosenburg was gone, probably left for home for the night as I followed Rollins and Sparks through more corridors and up a flight of stairs. A few nurses walked by and I only saw one patient being escorted by some nurses off somewhere, the poor guy seemed practically brain dead and walked like a zombie only quietly grunting every now and again. We made our way to the top floor of the large stoic building and to a small back hall past some other offices. Finally stopping at an inconspicuous door Rollins opened it revealing a darkened room lit by nothing else but blue light leaking out from monitors and screens. The two men held the door open for me as I stepped inside like an easily startled doe. It was small, like the size of a bathroom more or less. There was nothing but a desk and a cushioned swivel chair, but on top of the desk was a pile of monitors and screens, all glowing blue and showing various areas of the facility with a bit of static overlay. That must be one of the outdated things Dr.Rosenburg mentioned. In front of the screens there was an old fashioned looking microphone of sorts with different buttons at it's base. The room had only one small window up near the ceiling, which let me know the sun had gone down now, and one door. I stepped over to the chair and held it's back as I turned to the guys in the doorway. "Here's your center of operations, your desk. Here is where you'll be positioned every night. You'll watch those monitors over there to make sure everything is on the up and up and that microphone right there is your way to communicate to us, all three of us guys have walkie talkies." Cheif Rollins explained, as he unclipped his walkie talkie from his belt and held it for me to see. "Each of those buttons will connect you to one of us, the fourth connecting you to all three at once. You'll be able to hear us back through the little speaker on it's base below the buttons." He explained.

"Also that big red button on the far side of your desk there?" Sparks added pointing to my desk. I turned my attention, my eyes searching for what he meant until I spotted it. I hadn't noticed that before. "In case there's like an outbreak or somethin' else really weird, hit that and it'll pop on the alarms and junk." He explained casually. I nodded back to them, "Monitors, walkie talkies, alarm. Got it." I gave a determined smile. "Good, now shift starts soon so we'll leave you to get acquainted with your new home and alert you when we're in position." Rollins added before lightheartedly saluting me and closing the door for me. I was alone. Here it is, the first night of my job, sitting in what was now my office, with the few equipment I had in front of me in this small dark room. I moved to sit down in the chair which was surprisingly comfortable, and let my eyes adjust. After a moment I could see in the dark easily, now noticing things I hadn't before. The door had a big lock on it from my side that looked like something from another world it was so old, must have been from back when the building was first built. On the wall hung a small rack and dangling from the rack was a utility belt like the ones the guys were wearing. Below the rack sat a lone fire extinguisher. Reaching up I pulled the belt down and slid it around my waist. On the belt hung a flash light, an empty satchel, and a billy club for reasons I didn't know. Paying it no mind as it seemed cliche I looked up to the monitors and watched as different people moved by, it seemed like the doctors and nurses were getting the patients all ready for bed. The poor souls, some of the patients were just pitiful to look at. One even soiling herself and having to be washed off and changed. Looking across the screens I only just noticed one of the screens to the farthest side was actually a computer screen with a keyboard in front of it. Oh wow, a computer for me. I quickly spotted the mouse and clicked around. Seems I could get internet, neat! I pulled up my email and checked my inbox.

It seemed like only minutes later but must have been longer than that, when Rollins' voice came through over the microphone thing. "(l/n) come in. (l/n) come in. Do you read me? Over." I scrambled to the microphone and looked over the buttons. Which one was which? They all looked the same! Guessing I pressed the second one and spoke into the microphone, "I read you. Over." Not even a moment later a response came in, "Ugh (l/n), this is Sparks. Over." Oh shit. Pressing the button again I replied, "Sorry I'm still getting the hang of this thing. Over." "That's alright! Over." Sparks chuckled. Looking over the buttons again I went for the first one, "I read you, over." I said into the microphone. Then Rollins came through, "Good, Sparks and I are in position and our shifts begin when the lights go off and they lock up, so any minute now. Be prepared. Over." "Roger that. Over." I responded.

So the first button is Rollins, second Sparks, that means the third must be for Trevors, and fourth is for all like they said earlier. Ok, I got this now. Turning my attention back to the screens I could see no more nurses or doctors, no patients about - everyone either gone home or snug tight in their beds. After a moment or two the lights went off and the screens went black before coming back on a green hue. Night vision. "Alright we're off on patrol, alert us if you see anything. Over." Rollins voice spoke from the speaker on the microphone. I was all eyes on the screens, looking over each in detail. After my first sweep I noticed dials on the monitors, upon turning one the screen changed to a different angle. Turning it again, a different room. Oh shit, I knew this place was bigger than what these monitors could show. All the monitors had the dials which meant each of the ten screens could change to different rooms and angles. The other dial I eyed suspiciously before turning. A loud static sound emitted from the television like box and I realized the camera's had audio too. Wow, cool.

I switched between the cameras and turning some audio on now and again, the guys didn't really bother with the walkie talkies much as they wandered around on patrol. I caught a glimpse of them all every now and again, Trevors all but falling asleep outside in the gate security booth. Blinking it began sinking in how boring this job seemed to be. Nothing was happening. And all this talk about riots, and health code violations, and madmen and the like. All the patients seemed to be out cold and a security guard too, as I could hear Trevors snoring whenever I checked the gates. Leaning back in my chair with a sigh I loosely watched the screens. Nothing in that hallway. Nothing in that hallway either. Would there be something over here? No. My ears suddenly pricked up as I jolted at the unexpected sound, I sat up and rushed to get a better look at the room camera 7 was on and could hear shuffling from. My eyes narrowed as my hand reached for my microphone thingamajig when I finally found the cause of the sound and it was....a patient pissing in the corner of his room. 

Slouching in dissatisfaction I pushed the microphone thing away and began turning through channels again though nothing was happening. With a big yawn I leaned back again. Wow, this is more boring than I expected actually.


	3. Well this sucks...

After an hour of passively looking over the live security camera footage I turned my attention back to the computer. Every now and again I'd hear someone reporting something over the walkie talkies but it was never anything worth listening to, just mainly their positions. "Walking down lower left wing corridor in ward C." "In caffeteria." "Ward B stairwell." Stuff like that. Sighing I played around on the computer to help myself stay awake. I played a bit of solitare as my email sat in the background unattended to. Nothing interesting being sent my way at this hour of night aside from spam. After a while I went back to monitoring.One empty hallway, another empty hallway, empty caffeteria, another empty hallway, empty craft room, and oh my god yet another empty hallway. Alright perhaps my friend had a point about this job potentially being boring, but hey at least my solitaire skills were improving! Not to mention I wasn't really creeped out at all anymore. Honestly all those unsettling thoughts I had earlier were now totally gone. This was easy, boring but easy. I'm getting paid to sit here and do nothing essentially. Leaning back a bit more I stretched my legs out under the desk and allowed myself to slump lazily. Yawning I glanced to my email again, nothing. I was sick of playing solitaire now and the computer didn't come with any other games so it was back to the monitors again. 

Shifting in my seat some I moved to the other monitor and clicked it to change, it shifted from a void of life hallway to suddenly a person. The room it was on now didn't seem to be empty which made my eyes widen. I sat up and inspected the screen better. In the corner of the screen read Maximum Security. Why hadn't it showing up in the monitors before? It was focused in a room where only one soul seemed to be, a solitary confinement room perhaps. It was a bizarre sight as I leaned in and my eyes narrowed to the screen in disbelief, was this patient dressed as...a clown? Wild tri-pointed hair gave the man's silhouette a strange and twisted look as he obviously wasn't dressed in normal clothes but a polka dotted costume covered in a straight jacket holding him from moving much. He stood there held within the middle of the room starring straight into the camera as if looking right into my eyes. "What in the hell?" I whispered to myself in pure fearful shock. My eyes must be playing a trick on me, this couldn't be real. Rubbing my eyes I opened them to the same sight. Blinking I tried to unsee the sight but yet it remained. Then a light flashed across the screen and the clown closed it's eyes as if asleep. Watching intently I saw Sparks walk onto the screen. I turned on the volume to hear what was going on but it was quiet, only footsteps could be heard. Sparks walked by waving his light around in inspection before walking off again, patrolling the area. Confusion was an understatement. Suddenly over the microphone radio Sparks voice came on, "Man, that clown asshole gives me the creeps....over." before I could reply Rollins came through, "Right? Don't pay him any more mind than you need to. Over." They were talking to each other unaware they were on the group radio. Then my ears perked again. I heard a soft sound coming from the monitors speakers. Looking intensely at the clown on the screen I turned up the volume and listened.

"Why the long faces? You seem...afraid of me. Ha ha ha ha ha! The moon's afraid of me! Heh...It's now time to think outside of the box!" He cackled loudly at his last words which made me jump back almost falling out of my chair. It was as if he were talking to me, like he knew that I was watching and listening to him in that moment. Trembling I reached for the microphone and clicked the second button, "Sparks, that clown guy? He's...he's awake go check on him." I couldn't take my eyes off the screen as he laughed. After a moment of silence I realized I forgot to say over. "Over." I finished finding the damn over thing to be absurd. "On it, over." Sparks replied. So I wasn't seeing things and hearing things, Sparks knew who the clown was and was going to check on him. Wow, this got weird and creepy fast. All those terrible thoughts from earlier fled back into my skull as I felt my heart rate speed up. "Be careful, Sparks. Over." I parted with as I released the button on the microphone and gazed at the screen. The clown acted like he was asleep again. What? Sparks appeared on screen and flashed his light into the cell through the prison glass panels. After a moment I could hear the clown say something in a low and hushed tone...

"I haven't been given my dinner yet..." The clown muttered, looking down at the ground his voice low and slightly threatening. Sparks narrowed his eyes at the clown, "You had your dinner when everyone else did! Don't try and play with me, ya freak!" He yelled back. The clown looked up at him then turned to look at a tray of untouched food and a cup of untouched water sitting on a nearby table within the clown's cell. "If only the nurses or doctors were as polite as you, actually talking to me." The clown said looking back at Sparks who could see that a nurse had obviously purposely put the food out of reach of the clown. "I wouldn't complain if it wasn't for this being the fourth time it's happened. A guy's gotta eat after all." The clown explained as Sparks seemed deep in thought. Looking around Sparks wiped his mouth on his sleeve before pulling out a ring of keys from his pocket. No! Sparks don't! Out of fear of alerting everyone, including the clown I froze and remained silent but watched on the edge of my seat. Sparks unlocked the door to the cell and stepped inside, closing the cell door behind him. Picking up the cup of water he stepped to the clown. "Oh thank you. Thank you so much." The clown's voice was gruff but he sounded genuinely thankful. This entire situation was so bizarre it was like something out of a dream. Sparks brought the paper cup to the clowns lips and allowed him a drink before taking the cup back for him to breathe. "So, you wanna hear a joke?" The clown asked raising a brow. "Not really." Sparks answered rolling his eyes and moving to set the cup down. The clown paid him no mind and continued.

"So theres a lady who goes to the doctor. The doctor says 'Ma'am I have bad news and worse news for you'. Lady says 'Oh my goodness whats the bad news?'. The doctor says ' You have 24 hours to live'!" And with that the clown leaped off of a restraint stand he had been strapped to and his straight jacket sleeves loosened like a normal jacket. He grabbed Sparks around the neck and pushed him up against the wall. I gasped and jumped back, this time actually falling from my seat and hurting my bum. Quickly scurrying up and back to the screen the clown had been bashing Sparks' head against the brick wall, blood gushing everywhere as I watched in terror. "The lady says 'Oh my god, but doctor what could be worse news than that?'. What's the matter? Already heard this one?" The clown cackled as he questioned an unconscious and bloody Sparks. "So the doctor answers, 'I been trying to call you since yesterday'!" Flinging his head back he belted out loud laughter at his joke as he allowed Sparks' body to slump to the floor. He looked dead. 

I gasped in fright when the clown's full attention shot to the camera and back into my eyes, at least it seemed that way. Turning back to Sparks' body he unclipped his walkie talkie and inspected it. In confusion I looked down to find my elbow had been pressed against the button to his walkie talkie on my microphone. Pulling my arm away I looked back to the screen, oh my god he knew I had been watching. By the time my attention was back on the clown he was out of his cell and up at the camera holding the walkie talkie up to the screen's view. With huge eyes I watched as he held down the talk button then clicked on the mute setting. He pulled off a leather strap and buckle from his jacket and secured it around the walkie talkie holding it on for him. Why would he do that? Did want us to hear him? But he put it on mute. How does that work? He pulled the walkie talkie up to his face then brought a finger to his lips, "Shhhh...." he hissed through the camera's audio. Grabbing my microphone I clicked on the first button, "Rollins! Rollins! A patient has escaped and wounded Sparks! There's an emergency! Over!" I all but screamed into the microphone. I found I was panting from the adrenaline rushing through my veins in fear. "Rollins! Rollins where are you!? Over!" I yelled again. Answer there came none. Looking to the microphone in complete bewilderment I clicked at the buttons some more. Nothing but silent static could be heard over any of the radios. "Oh my god..." I murmured to myself. That's why he did that to the walkie talkie, it's clogging up the radios. 

Turning to the door of the room I was in I jumped up and ran over, locking it with the modern lock. It was the equivalent of a bathroom stall lock. With a huff I struggled to push the gigantic old world lock into place but after fighting for a moment it gave in and with a loud metal scrapping screech it locked the door securely. "Phew!" I let out loudly, wiping some sweat from my brow before dashing back to the monitors. The screen with the clown was empty. No Sparks, no clown, nothing but an empty cell. My eyes searched and searched for signs of anything when suddenly Rollins walked onto the screen. "Oh my god, no! Rollins get out of there!" I screamed to the microphone, begging for a miracle that it would work. It didn't. I turned up the volume on the screen, it being my only window into outside my room. Rollins' light flashed about as he was clearly confused as to why the cell was empty. Something seemed to catch his eye off camera. He began off in that way. I quickly scrambled, flicking through channels to find where he had gone. I found he walked down the hallway a bit and was looking at something on the floor. What the hell was that? A box? Leaning in to look closer myself I watched as he crouched down. Turning up the volume again I swear I could hear a melody being played. It was a familiar tune, though the way it played sounded like it was old and worn. The notes off key or played strangely. Something was clearly off about it. 

All around the mulberry bush, the monkey chased the weasel. The monkey thought t'was all in good fun, pop! goes the weasel.

The clown jumped out from no where behind Rollins making me let out a short yelp in startlement. "Boo!" The clown screamed then laughed maniacally as Rollins jumped and looked over his shoulder to him. Grabbing Rollins now around the neck he lifted him up off the floor and flung him against the brick wall of the hallway harshly. A loud crack was heard over the monitor as the clown cackled, when Rollins slumped off the wall and landed on the floor blood leaked from his mouth and his body looked contorted. Oh my god, he broke his spine! The clown roared with laughter as he stepped over Rollins dying on the floor and up to the camera he somehow knew I was watching him on. Looking into the lense again he spoke, "I get a grin again!" Suddenly smoke began coming from seemingly no where, clouding up the screen until I could no longer see anything. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!

Flashing my attention to the big red button I punched it and instantly a siren started to yell, on different camera's I could see security lights flashing. Flicking through channels I finally found what started that smoke. There was a fire down in the maximum security ward! Looking closely I could see water spouts on the ceiling, why weren't they coming on? They didn't work? Oh shit, that must be one of the things they needed to update. Christ, this place really was a health code violation! Looking back to the outside gate to Trevors, he was still asleep. What do I do? What do I do?! After a moment the alarms went off. I looked up shocked by the silence. What was happening? Looking back to the monitors I could see the clown in the personal belongings safe room. It was where the patients personal belongings not suitable for them inside of Shadybrook would be collected to await them when they are well enough to leave. My eyes shifted to the fire extinguisher below the rack on the wall. Looking between the screens of the max security ward and the personal belongings room, I knew by the layout of the place they were far away from each other, even on different floors. That fire wasn't going to put itself out and it might let other patients out. Anxiety overwhelmed me but I picked up the fire extinguisher, albeit my hands trembling as I did. I forced myself to the door, unlocking it with a loud screech making me wince at the sound. 

Had he heard? Does he know? I rushed back to the monitors but he was still rummaging through the personal belongings room. Turning back to the door, extinguisher still in hand I slowly pushed to door open. Looking out to the empty dark hallway, nothing seemed more unimaginably scary that the situation I had found myself in. As if on auto pilot and not thinking I stepped out in the hallway and began down the hall to the back stair well. Rushing as quietly as I could down the stairs I clenched my billy club in my hand as I carried the fire extinguisher under my arm. After long horrible dark moments of suspense I found smoke clouds leaking from behind the door to the max security ward. It was located in the basement so it was the very last door you'd hit on the way down. Taking a deep in hail I kicked the door's handle and it swung open. "Holy shit!" I whispered in surprise of myself. I didn't know I had that in me. There was only more smoke so I followed it down ducking to stay low until I finally reached the fire. I shot out the white foamy substance from the hose of the extinguisher and after a few moments the fire was put out. Oh thank god. Turning to dash back up the stairs to my room, I dropped the fire extinguisher in utter alarm. It was the clown. He stood there in the doorway, silhouetted by moonlight from the windows in the stairwell. "I didn't know there were chicks here." He chuckled grimly. I spun around so fast and dashed off away from him, not daring to look back.


	4. There's nothing funny about a clown in the moonlight.

I ran through the entire lower ward, hearing him behind me. I finally spotted a staircase up a floor and dashed up the steps and through a door, pressing myself up against it to close it and found a locking mechanism on it. The door jolted as the clown beat against it, trying to push it open as I pressed it shut. Struggling with the lock as the door thumped and he tried pushing through I finally clicked it locked. With a relieves gasp I rested against the door for a second until he stopped. Out of suspicion my eyes bulged again, why had he stopped? I listened and all I could hear with him chuckling before it began to fade. He was moving, shit! Jumping up I began running to any room I could find and soon found myself in the shock therapy wing. Great as if this night couldn't get any more terrifying! He couldn't see me, so he has no idea where I could be, right? Looking around for a hiding place I soon found a large cabinet under a counter top. Opening the door I found it was empty, oh thank god! I climbed inside as quick as a flash and shut the door. Trying to hush my panting I listened as hard as I could.

Nothing. I could hear nothing. Not one little sound. Holding my billy club in both fists and close to my chest, my adrenaline had me shaking. I listened and listened, nothing. I felt like I had to pee I was so fearful. Bang! I jumped in the cabinet from the sudden loud noise. I slapped my hand over my mouth to keep from making any sound as I squeezed my eyelids shut in suspense. I listened. I could hear someone scuffling around, the clown no doubt. I heard the sounds of him rummaging about, metalic clings of surgical instruments being strewn being the loudest sounds. He muttered something to himself but I couldn't make it out. Finally I heard a thick slap sound before hearing his footsteps leave the room. He hadn't found me. He hadn't found me! Oh thank god, he hadn't found me! After long moments of nothing I finally cracked the cabinet door open a sliver and peaked out. Nothing. With a silent sigh of relief I opened the door a little bit more to find the room was in shambles. Stepping out of the cabinet I wondered if I could make it up the closest stairs to my office and lock myself in safe and secure. My eye caught sight of something sitting on the counter top before me. What was this? A file? A yellow paper file sat before me. Patient File #229592. That wasn't there before, I would have seen that. The clown had to have left it behind. Slightly raising a brow I opened the file as silently as I could my eyes scanned over the papers. 

Patient Number 229592 - John "Jack" Schmidt.

In the file was a picture of the clown, tricorn orange hair and all. It seemed his name was John, or rather Jack. He's a criminal which explains why he's in maximum security and so homicidally dangerous, not that it was much of a surprise. Suddenly I was being pulled, no pushed down against the metallic table top. My forehead bashed against the heavy steel before my head was yanked back up. Something had me by my hair. I was pulled back until I felt my back up against something. Looking to my side, out peered the grinning evil clown. Jack. He laughed at my pain as he pulled me in close. "I see you found my file, see anything you like? Ha ha ha!" He cackled again before spinning me around, rendering me utterly dizzy. I knew what was coming next, as he reached for my neck I grabbed hold of his wrist and began swinging my billy club at his head. "Woah, woah, woah!" He let out before grabbing my billy club with his free hand and pulling it from my grasp. With a shove I landed on my arse on the hard floor, looking up to him he clenched the billy club in his fist. Towering over me his eyes burned into my own, his expression almost impressed. "Well now, you've got some fight in you. I happen to like that!" He chuckled as he stepped closer, approaching me. I scuffled backward as a tear ran down my cheek silently, he seemed to enjoy it all far too well. 

"Aw come now, let's turn that frown upside down with your pal -" He grabbed me by the neck and forced me to my feet, "Jack The Clown!" Then with that he cackled and cracked the billy club against my head and it was lights out for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, you're only knocked out! You aren't dead...yet >:)
> 
> Short chapter I know but the next one won't be so short, I promise!


End file.
